<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No, you haven’t (been mean enough) by warmwilby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660571">No, you haven’t (been mean enough)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmwilby/pseuds/warmwilby'>warmwilby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Slight degradation kink, crushing tommy, one sided pretty much, that side is tommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmwilby/pseuds/warmwilby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"you shut your fucking mouth, tommyinnit" </p><p>a line taken from a stream that... stuck with me</p><p>it's short, first time writing Them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No, you haven’t (been mean enough)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thought i’d hop on the problematic train :)</p><p>sorry it’s so short, it’s my first time writing in a while. i wanna make more in the future that’ll be longer. </p><p>i didn’t put character tags so obviously you were looking for this. </p><p>lowercase intended. bc i’m edgy and cool.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"shut your fucking mouth, tommyinnit."</p><p>the harshly delivered line sent a shiver down tommy's spine. he had been streaming for about 45 minutes now, with wilbur joining about 20 minutes ago. this rough banter wasn't uncommon, but lately tommy wasn't able to brush it off as well. he chose to think of the hot blush dusting his pale cheeks as a sign of anger.</p><p> </p><p>"do you hear that, chat? wilbur's heads getting all big, thinks he can tell me to shut up." with a small shake of his head, tommy looked at his webcam, trying to divert from the warm feeling in his chest. "big man like me, i never shut up." the blonde waited with bated breathe, hoping wilbur would give the response he was wanting.</p><p> </p><p>"maybe you should. you run your mouth too much, tommy." bingo. a warm feeling settled in tommy's stomach. the sound of wilbur saying <em>shut your fucking mouth, tommyinnit</em> came back to him. he could hear the smirk on wilburs face and tried not to picture the way the older man's eyes would be lighting up.</p><p> </p><p>lately, tommy had been pushing wilburs buttons more and more. more and more had he been getting the response he wanted. the younger felt sorta bad, antagonizing wilbur more than usual in favor of his selfish desires. especially without wilbur knowing. but the satisfaction and warmth it gave him overpowered the guilt.</p><p> </p><p>tommy feared he had been too obvious with it lately. he usually only pokes at wil on stream, where he knows he'll get the biggest reaction. without an audience, tommy isn't so confident, and wilbur isn't so combative.</p><p> </p><p>hopefully people haven't noticed.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, yeah. maybe you're right." tommy started, "on that note, i'm gonna end the stream. listen to wilbur for once." a stream of <em>pussyinnits</em> filled the chat, and tommy ignored them in favor of shifting uncomfortably in his chair. by now the blood had rushed out of his cheeks, and had travelled downwards. he said his goodbyes to chat and logged off the smp, trying not to listen to the repeat of <em>shut your fucking mouth, tommyinnit</em> bouncing around his skull.</p><p> </p><p>"another short stream?" wilbur asked tommy. the boys heart sputtered at the direct attention.  this wasn't the first time, especially as of late, that tommy's had to end the stream to take care of himself. he closed out the minecraft tab with sweaty hands.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, just not feelin it." came tommy's short answer. he was having a hard time focusing. <em>shut your fucking mouth, tommyinnit</em> replaying in his mind. he shivered again.</p><p> </p><p>"oh? why not?" wilburs voice quipped, "have i been too mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"no wilbur, you haven't," <em>been mean enough</em> tommy finished the reply in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"whatever you say, tommyinnit." came the older's smooth response. "wanna play something else? or are you gonna get off for the night?"</p><p> </p><p><em>getting off</em> might be a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah i'm gonna go, wil, thanks. i'll message you later though." the blonde answered, shutting down obs and stream labs. with a ding the younger left the voice call.</p><p> </p><p>if tommy came seven minutes later with his hand rubbing up and down his cock furiously, the thought of wilbur saying shut your fucking mouth, tommyinnit, and a muffled whimper, well. that was no ones business but his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>